


Phil Loves Crowds

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Phanfic tumblr: Dan and Phil are at a club with their friends where it's really loud and crowded so Phil sticks his hand down the back of Dan's pants and teases and fingers him ^_^</p><p>Another fic featuring Dan Howell’s butthole. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Loves Crowds

“This view is fantastic.”

“What?!”

 

Dan rolled his eyes. A smirk coiled onto his lips. He turned to see Phil leaning an ear towards him. Of course Phil was unable to hear his pointless murmuring over the nightclub’s blaring speakers.

 

“I said ‘ this view is fantastic’!” Dan yelled.

 

Phil merely nodded and turned his attention onto said view. Dan was right. From this rooftop New York nightclub, they could see twinkling lights freckle the city streets from afar. It was the one benefit to this outing. That and the tasty cocktails from the bar. But if it weren’t Louise’s birthday, they would have bailed for a quiet night of Netflix and room service at the hotel.

 

The club was loud. The club was crowded. Oh, they’d had enough of crowds. They were surrounded by nothing but crowds. The streets were crowded. The stores were crowded. The Creator Summit venues were crowded. But the one thing they liked about this crowd was nobody recognized them… or at least, it was too dark for anyone to properly see their faces-- though their heights and haircuts should’ve tipped off a fan by now. In a way, it was sort of nice to blend in, without worrying of vlog cameras or fans screeching for selfies.

 

It was tempting to indulge the façade of normalcy. So, Phil’s hand dangled besides Dan’s, brushing their knuckles. Dan bashfully glanced toward Phil and returned the gesture, trailing a pinkie finger over the back of Phil’s hand.

 

Phil leaned into Dan and spoke into his ear. “Forgot to tell you. You look very handsome tonight.”

 

Dan chuckled. “Thanks, Phil… So do you.”

 

Dan expected Phil to step back but he didn’t. Instead, he let his lips linger against Dan’s earlobes and his breath curl around its bend. “Want to dance with me?”

 

“Um,” Dan darted his eyes over the crowd of anonymous faces. Where the hell were Louise and company anyhow? “Yeah, why not?”

 

They turned to face each other, both with a drink in one hand. They began to sway to the bass that shook the floor beneath them. Dan fell into the rhythm more easily, so Phil followed his lead.

 

Then, a sharp elbow cracked into Dan’s spine and he lurched forward, chest bumping into Phil. “Bloody hell!” he huffed in surprise. “Nearly spilled my drink there! Fucking ow!” He whipped his head over his shoulder to spot the culprit, only to find a rather intimidating group of girls in body-con dresses and stilettos chattering behind him.

 

Instinctually, Phil tried to brace Dan’s fall by wrapping an arm around him. And now that his arm was hooked tightly around Dan’s middle, it felt too comfortable to recoil. “You alright?” Phil yipped.

 

“I’m fine.” Dan slurped down the last of his cocktail, and then set it down on the ledge beside them. He stood stiffly, waiting for Phil to inevitably release him from that hold, but he never did. Rather, Phil continued swaying to the beat. Dan chuckled to himself, snaking his arms around Phil’s shoulders. Because why not? Why the hell not?

 

Phil found the perfect fit for his chin in the crook of Dan’s neck. He rested his head there. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak a little kiss, so he did. It was only a peck. An innocent peck. And yet, he felt Dan tighten his arms around Phil’s shoulder and sigh heavily into Phil’s hair as if he’d done something salacious. So, Phil left another one. A slower one. A wetter one.

 

“Phil…” Dan mewled so gently that Phil could hardly hear it.

 

While nibbling and suckling on that sensitive zone on Dan’s neck, Phil artfully pivoted their bodies so that Dan’s back was to the glass wall overlooking the city. Behind the shield of their broad frames and the distant skyline, he was safe to move his hand below Dan’s waist to Dan’s bum.

 

Dan tittered, lifting his head to give Phil a look: one with a twisted smirk and a raised eyebrow. Phil wriggled his eyebrows in response and offered his ass a firm squeeze. Dan tilted his hips forward and ground his crotch with Phil’s thigh. Phil felt an unmistakable bulge.

 

Dan hummed.“Maybe we should call an Uber and—“

 

Phil snorted. “We can’t just leave, Dan.”

 

Before Dan could retort, Phil resumed his bopping and swaying, making sure to rub his thigh against Dan with every motion.

 

Gulping back apprehension, Dan let Phil lead the way. He forced down moans, though the music was loud enough to mask any that escaped.

 

Phil’s hand left Dan’s behind, and for a moment, Dan wanted to whine for its return. But he was then surprised by nimble fingers slipping past the elastic of his underpants. Phil took a handful of Dan’s bare cheek. His fingers wandered curiously beneath those two layers of fabric, finding their way between Dan’s crack.

 

‘Surely he wouldn’t’ Dan thought.

 

But he did. Phil’s middle finger tickled Dan’s rim, and Dan nearly crushed that finger with a powerful clench.

 

“Oh my god, Phil. Are you serious?” he gasped into Phil’s ear.

 

“Yeah,” he murmured into Dan’s neck. “Do you not want it?”

 

Dan was hesitant with his reply. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it; he just didn’t think it was right. But now was not the time to mull over morals, and God, it was just too hot to turn down.

 

“Keep going,” he breathed, burying his nose into Phil’s soft locks.

 

Phil did just that, simply teasing that spot, knowing it drove Dan wild. Dan began bucking into Phil’s thigh. His cock swelled within the confinement of tight, black jeans.

 

Dan felt as if he could faint from all the teasing. He was so close and yet so far from coming. As much as he wanted to draw out the pleasure, he was growing anxious of the impending risk of anyone catching onto their filthy display. “Fuck!” he barked, now digging his nails into Phil’s shoulders.

 

“Wait,” Phil suddenly grumbled, sliding his hand out to rummage through his pockets. He then produced a tin of lip balm and carefully slicked a clean finger in its slippery goop.

 

“Mmm resourceful, Phil,” Dan groaned.

 

“Are you close?” Phil asked, working the lubricated digit past Dan’s entrance.

 

“So close,” Dan managed to whimper between a series of stifled gasps. Phil had Dan pressed against this wall of windows and was barely tickling his prostate. Dan was gyrating against him, as tension began to pool in his abdomen. As he came, he trembled. He bit back quivering sobs. His grip on Phil’s shoulders were so tight that he’d certainly bruised the skin.

 

Phil lifted his head from Dan’s neck and Dan pulled his face out of Phil’s hair. They gazed at each other, eyes trying to adjust to the hazy lighting. Just as their lips inched closer and closer, a frog-like voice croaked, “There you are! Huddled in your own little corner! Typical typical! We’ve been looking everywhere for you guys!”

 

“Oh, Alfie. Yeah, erm… Right, ha, yeah, where were you guys?” Dan squeaked, detaching from Phil to scratch the back of his neck.

 

“By the bar! We’re heading back to the hotel!”

 

Phil flicked a glance in Dan’s direction before chirping, “I think we’re ready to go back. This place is too crowded anyway.”

 

 

 


End file.
